1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for sound transmission, and more particularly to a device for transmitting sound from a speaker in a first area to a second area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A surgeon operating in a sterile field, or an electronics technician operating in a clean field, in which it is imperative that particulates and microorganisms be kept at minimum levels, may be required to control various pieces of equipment. Touching the equipment increases the risk of contamination of the sterile or clean fields. Voice actuated controls would eliminate the need for touching the equipment.
However, voice actuated controls in specialized environments present problems. Specifically, the placement of the microphone is important, both to the accuracy of voice control and to the maintenance of the sterile or clean field. In addition, the comfort of the surgeon or technician must be considered. A microphone placed near the mouth would enhance accuracy but would interfere with the speaker's mask. Furthermore, the microphone would then be in the sterile or clean field, and thus would have to be sterilized between uses or discarded.
There is a need therefore, for a device which will accurately transmit sound from the speaker in the sterile or clean field to an area outside of that field. Such a device should permit the placement of the microphone outside of the sterile or clean field to eliminate the need to sterilize or discard the microphone after each use. There is a further need for a device which can either be repeatedly sterilized between uses or discarded and inexpensively replaced. The device should provide for repeatability in placement of the microphone. Finally, the device should not interfere with the speaker's mask.